


Queen of Hells

by LaserChick101



Series: Lilith [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, Established Relationship, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Mentions of past Molly/Will, Murder Family, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserChick101/pseuds/LaserChick101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a new murder, which is nothing new to the FBI profiler. But who is this 'Queen of Hells'? Why is this killer dedicating his work to her? It doesn't help with this mysterious appearance of this young girl and her young guardian. And why does she look so familiar to Will?...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Hells

"At the same time Jehovah created Adam, he created a woman, Lilith, who like Adam was taken from the earth. She was given to Adam as his wife. But there was a dispute between them about a matter that when it came before the judges had to be discussed behind closed doors. She spoke the unspeakable name of Jehovah and vanished."

-Sefer ha-Zohar ("The Book of Splendour") 

 

BALTIMORE, MARYLAND 

The wind spoke in whispers, that traveled deep into the heart of the city. The sun barely peaking out of the heavy cage of clouds. The whispers grew louder as the wind picked up. The young girl, dressed in a simple black hoodie and a pair of ratty jeans, walked out of the airport luggage on hand, stopped walking and looked at her surroundings. A young man stood beside her, in a white shirt and baggy jeans, and two luggage bags trailing slightly behind him. A glance and you would think that they were just a simple pair of siblings; but looking closely they looked like polar opposites. The boy with fair hair, that was styled in a military fashion. The young girl's hair was in wavy messy chocolate brown curls. While the boy had a stoic demeanor the young girl had an almost calamitous aura about her, as if being near her would only bring misfortune. 

The young girl tilted her head as if to listen to the soft whispers of the wind. She looked into the cloudy sky, and smiled a smirk full of mischief. "My, my, what an utterly wonderful playground, we have come across!" she said her voice full of wonder.

The young man beside her snorted," 'Come across', my ass! You just wanted to play, in another player's hunting ground."

She frowned at him,"Gee, can't you let me be poetic for once! I didn't just come hear for that, I wanted to meet that brilliant profiler I heard about,"she said, her voice showing a slight English accent. "Anyways, If the rumors are correct, the Chesapeake Ripper lives in Baltimore." 

The young man gave her a look of exasperation,"The fact that you hear these rumors from the members of the underworld, I'll trust you with that. After all, in the underworld every killer knows the secrets of one another. Like that American saying,'it takes one to know one.' "

She muttered,"The irony, is that you ARE an American."

"Lilith, let's just get a goddamn taxi, and leave it at that!" The young man sighed.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

WOLF TRAP, VIRGINIA 

The cold breeze was a subtle reminder of the fact that it was indeed still winter. A man stood outside his door a dog at his side. He gasped, as he had finally awaken from his slumber. He looked outside and sighed, walking back inside and his dog in tow. He knew that piece by piece, his sanity deteriorating. He knew that one day that he would have be at a point of no return. He feared, when that day would come. He knew that Dr. Lecter was the only thing keeping him from falling into the deep sea of insanity. 

His phone rang, and he smiled bitterly, knowing the only person who would bother calling this early morning. 

"Hello, Jack," he said his voice hinting at how tired he was.

"Will, I need you, messy crime scene, how fast can I get you in Arlington?" Jack replied to the man.

"About forty-five minutes," The man said, mentally preparing himself for the crime scene. He swiftly dressed and fed his dogs, shoving his pain killers in his pocket. He walked out of his house in a plaid button up shirt, a stubble that showed that he had not shaved in days, and messy chocolate brown hair. 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

ARLINGTON, VIRGINIA 

The victim was a normal middle aged man. He lived alone, had a few friends, no girlfriend, worked as a teacher for middle schoolers. His death was brutal. He was nailed to the wall with only red silk to cover the lower half of his body to his calves. One nail was placed on both hand which hung above him. A nail was placed on each foot. As his legs were spread apart. He was nailed while he was still alive. And right after he was nailed the killer cut his throat quickly hitting the jugular, and resulting in blood loss. Though the crime scene was spotless with the faint smell of bleach. The killer used the victims blood to write on pure white wall, above the victims head, WELCOME QUEEN OF HELLS. 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I walk through the door, quietly picking the lock. I walk up the stairs going up to the mans room, were I know he is sleeping at. I drag him by the neck down the stairs. I know this disgusting vermin is weaker than I am. I quickly sedate him, as I reach the bottom of the stairs. I take out my tools and efficiently nail him to the wall, and cover up his lower body, as to not offend my goddess with this ugly worthless vermin. As I complete my work I smile, my little goddess with be so pleased. I love her so much, and I'm pleased to hear she is here. My work here is done.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"What did you see?" Jack Crawford said as Will came back to his senses. Three other people coming into the room.

"This was a welcoming gift, to someone special in his life. He loves her, and thinks her as a goddess. He thinks by giving her this, it will please her. He knew the victim and thought him a piece of trash. So he thought it might please her, to kill him. Like a courting gesture," Will spoke, as he massaged his hands against his temples, and the decide against it, choosing to pop a pill in his mouth.

"Wow, how romantic," An Asian women muttered, wearing forensic gear.

"Well, look at that! A welcoming party!" An older looking man said looking through the room, searching for any evidence. 

"What should I be looking for?" questioned Jack.

"A religious man, maybe catholic or Jewish. Look for what the name of the 'Queen of Hells' mean," Will answered. 

Jack sighed and then turned to the three others,"Katz, Price, Zeller, Anything?" 

"The place was wiped down, no evidence, no blood, nothing," spoke the younger looking forensic, named Zeller.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

BALTIMORE, MARYLAND 

"So I guess, this is it," Lilith said while cocking her head. She slammed the taxi door behind her and walked to the house in front of her. It was a grand house. It was in the middle of the woods, and the neighbor miles away. She looked at her companion as he got the luggages out and paid the driver.

"I think we overdid it with the house," the girl's companion murmured.

"Coen, we did not over do it," Lilith said while rolling her eyes. 

They opened the door and walked into the furnished house. It was a beautiful two story house, with the bedroom and bathrooms upstairs and the living room, dinning room, and kitchen in the first story. Coen went into the direction of the living room, flopping on the couch, and started to surf through the channels. Lilith sighed and headed to her room.

As she finished putting her clothes in her closet, she flopped on her bed, looking to her right to see her balcony that was closed by two glass doors. She sighed at how plain her room looked with the walls painted white and a white bookshelf that was now filled to the brim with all her books.

Her mind was racing with excitement at the new game she would be playing. The girl hoped that this game would be most surprising and thrilling. Everything was set in motion. Now all she needed was to wait. She giggled madly, smiling widely to the plain ceiling above, and whispered in a dark silky deadly tone,"I can't wait to meet you, father, dearest profiler."


End file.
